The prior art contains various forms of inserts for bags to stiffen and shape the same. However, such prior art inserts are either relatively expensive to manufacture, or difficult to insert into a bag, or are adhered to the bag to form a part thereof.
In contrast, the insert of my invention comprises an inexpensive blank formed of a rigid material, such as corrugated cardboard, having a pair of score lines whereby the blank may be formed to a U-shape and thus adapted to be inserted into an ordinary grocery bag with the bight of the U lowermost. The top of the bag may be folded inward to form a container.
In a preferred embodiment of my invention, two containers are formed as above described, with one insert shaping a bag widthwise and another insert shaping another bag endwise, and in each case the upper portion of the bag is folded inwardly to complete the container. One container is adapted to be inserted within the other container to form a storage or shipping box.